Shadowcat A Spy Among Assassins
by ToaVeka
Summary: All OCs, sorry, but it's the tale of a warrior whose job is to spy on being more dangerous than Decepticons... No timeline, my own TF universe Be prepared for deaths and even for the good guys to kill without regret.


Well... It seems that I will write a few of the Nighthunter stories... I like Shadowcat... YEs I do, she's a good guy, and yet.. She is SOOOO evil in a way... gorgeous creature too... here's a link to a pic of her (toaveka.deviantart. com/art/Nighthunter-Shadowcat-75982021 ) Copy and paste into your address bar and delete the space between the "." and the"com"

Oh, and before this starts... Some terminology.

Valacytronian(s): People of the twin racing planets, Velocitron and Alycitron.

Essain: Valacytronians who hate all offworlders and work as assasins against all non-Valacytronians and anyone they find who is a definite supporter of offworlders (like diplomats and such)

Shuressain:Valacytrionians specially trained to infiltrate the Essain. They are clever, ruthless, and have the most dangerous job in existance.

Well, that's about it... Enjoy!

* * *

"Traitor, you thought that you could escape?" The dark assassin smirked down at his helpless prey.

She forced herself to not betray any emotion, to seem unaffected by what was about to happen. Her "friends" looked on with sadistic glee as he drew back the black sword and thrust it forward with deadly speed. Fire's optics glazed over at the sickening "shtick" sound of sword piercing metal armour.

"Hugh…" The traitor's head slumped back as his spark was instantly put out.

With a satisfied hiss, the executioner turned back to his three companions. "Good hunting tonight eh?"

Fire nodded. "Yes, very," She hissed, as if slightly disgusted by something other than the death. "But did you have to call the prey "traitor"? You make it sound as if something that weak could have been one of us!" One of her companions made a gesture of agreement.

"Ah, I see. No, I meant that he was a traitor to our race. How dare he consort with offworlders?" The killer wiped his blade, stained with oil and energon from his victim, on the grassy ground to clean it. Lovingly, he stroked it.

"Of course I know that," she replied boredly. "But still, it grates me to listen to these little rants that you feel the need to proclaim before you purge a sympathiser."

He chuckled ghoulishly. "I thought nothing affected you, oh emotionless one."

She didn't rise to his baiting; instead, she regarded him coolly. "I find it bothersome, like a rodent's death squeal."

The two not in the conversation followed the exchange of words gleefully. They did not care about these two, only for themselves. Essain could not afford to become attached to each other.

Fire turned away and began to walk slowly back to the four's base; a hidden cavern equipped with invisible, yet lethal, defences. Her "ally" glared at her back. For it was a disdainful action, showing that she felt he was so little threat to her that she didn't even bother to pretend to be defensive.

Suddenly, he smirked. "So, Fire, how is the Commander?" Fire glanced back.

"You know how he is, we saw him before we left." She replied indifferently.

His smirk grew larger, he gestured to the two whose optics narrowed to slits and the slowly circled around to be in front of Fire. "No, I meant your REAL commander Fire… Or should I refer to you by you real name; Shadowcat?"

Shadowcat glanced back as if in mild confusion. "Shadowcat?"

He bared his teeth at her, she was not impressed at the display; he didn't even have fangs. "Henh… You're good kitty, no one ever suspected you. Pity that Shade, or Arrow, as he's really called, succumbed eh?"

Shadowcat forced herself to not betray emotion, he could be lying to trip her up, true, she hadn't seen Arrow around for a while, but then, one rarely saw Arrow much. "Shade was a Shuressain? Why that-"

His expression became truly predatory now. "Why yes… He was. And so are you, Shadowcat of the 13th elite division; the Shuressain squadron. Arrow gave us the facts, and we confirmed them."

Shadowcat's optics narrowed. "Good for you, you caught me. After, of course, I have already transmitted everything I ever learned directly to the captain of my squad. Kill me Black, it won't change that fact."

Black sneered. "Henh, we were ahead of you kitty, the captain is one of us. The way Shuressain squads work meant that we couldn't know who was on that squad, but it did mean that we knew all that you meant to have sent to the high command."

Shadowcat's optics widened in alarm. "Liar!" She felt a knife at her throat. She struggled frantically to reach her own dagger. Not to fight, but to kill herself before she was tied down and dragged back to be interrogated.

"Nice try…" Hissed her captor. "But you are not getting away." Mercilessly, she dug her claws into Shadowcat's side, sending a paralysing virus into the spy's systems. Shadowcat made a final, desperate grab for her poisoned dagger, but she couldn't get it… She was going… To be tortured… for a year…. Then slowly killed…

"Shadowcat, can you hear me? Shadowcat?"

She activated her optics and found her self face to face with a worried mech, one she knew very well. "Arrow! But… I thought…"

Arrow put a hand over her vocalizer. "Shh. Listen, I saw what they did. Look, they never got me, but they were going to, right after they got you… I shot them with my rifle, grabbed you and ran."

Shadowcat stared up at the only being that she knew for certain she could trust. "Primus Arrow… you shouldn't have done that!"

Arrow shrugged. "They were coming for me anyways… I figured that I might as well save you as well."

"Thank you… THANK you…" Shadowcat choked slightly and settled down. Then she remembered. "The captain, our captain is an-"

"I know…" Arrow nodded grimly. "Listen, we've got to get to one of the cities and report EVERYTHING we know to the highest-ranked Elite we can find." Shadowcat nodded. She put a hand to her chest and found her poisoned dagger, the weapon that all Shuressain carried in case of discovery. It was a confidence-booster to have it; at least she would be able to die quickly and cleanly.

With a sigh, they both stood up. "Where's the nearest city?"

"Téhrais city," Answered Arrow darkly. "Quickest route; right past the Stronghold."

"Well, they wouldn't expect us to actually head back there… Would they?" Mused Shadowcat.

"I don't know," He muttered. "I guess any route we take is going to be near-fatal. And that's if we're lucky!"

Shadowcat nodded. "Téhrais it is then." She cautiously stood up and looked around at the rolling grasslands. Since it was night, the lush, green grass was stained a dark black, the sky was alight with millions of tiny points of light and the great, glowing orb that was Alycitron, Velocitron's sister planet. A fait wind rustled to grass, filling the silent night with whispers of the salty ocean, miles away. To the two fugitives, the wind was both a blessing and a curse; it would disguise their footsteps, as well as the footsteps of their hunters. They could only hope that Primus was on their side.

As they walked in silence, each was fully alert to any changes in their environment or in the other. Instinctively, they drifted apart slightly, so that each would have a slightly different perspective of their surroundings. The grass rustled traitorously around their legs, whispering to them of what their fate would be if caught. Undaunted, Shadowcat and Arrow pushed on, moving steadily towards either death or safety.

As the night progressed, the duo neared what Arrow had referred to as "the Stronghold"; the Essain camp that they'd infiltrated. They heard nothing, but suddenly, Arrow froze. Shadowcat swiftly followed suit. She looked carefully around and what she saw made her spark freeze; two Essain, looking directly at them.

One of them approached Arrow. "Shade? You're back. Good to see you." Shadowcat dared to hope. Maybe this one didn't know yet…

Arrow nodded dismissively. "Of course I am. What news?"

"None, save that…" Shadowcat glanced to the left and bared her fangs in alarm; they were trapped! Arrow saw this but didn't react. The sentry continued maliciously. "Flame here has been confirmed a traitor, along with you!" He lunged, but Arrow stabbed him with a knife. Shadowcat ducked a laser shot and grabbed her poisoned knife in case they caught her. She and Arrow transformed, she into her feline beast mode and he into his flight mode.

"ROOOAAAR!" She leaped onto one of her enemies and bit deep into his throat. He struggled, but Shadowcat's razor-sharp teeth found their mark and cut his fuel lines, he chocked and slowly "bled" to death on the ground. Shadowcat snarled viciously at her next opponent, who hesitated.

Shadowcat ripped his spark compartment open with her claws. He fell to the ground and clutched his chest as the light inside slowly faded away.

Arrow flew away. Shadowcat looked up for a second. "And I thought we always backed each other up. Well, I'm actually not surprised…" She let out a terrible cat-scream, causing her opponents to wince reflexively. She leapt between them and took off at a flat out run for the safety of Téhrais City.

It had been a long night, and an exhausting battle. But Shadowcat ran on tirelessly; she was trained to ignore pain and exhaustion, something that was impossible for Cybertonians… But Valacytronians had organic roots, and were very organic in their strengths and weaknesses, even though they were purely machine. So Shadowcat ran on throughout the night, and when she finally saw the city against the rising day, she converted to flight mode and rocketed towards the metropolis.

She didn't transform once she arrived, simply kept flying until she reached the military sector. There, she landed and transformed. Forcing herself to stand, she heard cries of surprise and concern, and felt friendly hands help her up.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" Shadowcat looked up weakly. A Elite Commander was looking at her in concern. She recognized the sigils of the third squadron.

"I am… Shadowcat… Shuressain…" She felt a few of the hands that had been helping her twitch back in slight revulsion. She didn't care. "They discovered me… and another. Arrow. I don't know what happened to him." She collapsed in a dead faint.

The Elite commander looked at Shadowcat in concern. He glanced at the two who'd caught her. "Take her in for repairs at once, and keep a guard on her. We don't want the Essain to get her."

"Yes sir." Agreed one of them, she took Shadowcat's arm and put it over her shoulder. She looked at her companion with a worried look. "She must be very brave, eh Blackmoon? I could never have done that."

"Me neither," agreed Blackmoon pensively. Although he kept his true thoughts to himself. He decided, that the best way to silence Shadowcat would be to discreetly pull the small wire that was the link between her spark and her energy lines. Yes, that would be the best method to protect his fellow Essain. Now… How to get his "partner" to look away?

* * *

Well? was it okay? I may make a new chapter, may not... Whatever...

Flames go to the Essain. I warn you, they dislike you already for not being a Valacytronian.


End file.
